1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna device and a control method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna device and a control method thereof which can decrease driving frequency and increase the service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present, network prevails everywhere; wireless network, especially, changes the lifestyle of people and expands the transmission range of information. Generally, the cable network can connect with the conventional wireless access point (AP) to transmit the wireless network signal, and the electronic device receives the wireless network signal.
In practical applications, the conventional wireless AP has an antenna and utilizes the antenna to transmit the wireless network signal. It is noted that the types of the conventional wireless AP include a manual-antenna wireless AP, a rotatable-antenna wireless AP, or other antenna wireless APs. For instance, the rotatable-antenna wireless AP utilizes the driver to rotate the antenna and further to determine the better orientation of the antenna to transmit/receive the signals to/from the device of the user.
However, because the conventional wireless AP detects the position of the signals is very often, the antenna is frequently driven to be rotated, resulting high usage rate of the driver and the antenna. In other words, in order to obtain the optimum antenna pointing direction at which the strongest signal is obtained, the AP lacks a judgment mechanism to rotate or to stop rotating the antenna and has to frequently rotate the antenna. In practical applications, frequently-rotating the antenna not only severely decreases the service life of the antenna and the driver but also fails to provide a stable measuring quality.
For the above reasons, it is desired to design an antenna device which can decrease the frequency of rotating the antenna and increase the operation quality.